


Accidental

by bythemoonlight



Series: Sterek One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Stiles, injured derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dereks injured and Stiles gets protective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

Derek knew it was a stupid idea from the get-go. He knew that they were being irresponsible and dumb. But his pack had wanted to goof around, and Stiles had brought out some of his dad’s guns and some he had apparently got from Chris Argent and was showing them how to shoot. But they were a bunch of teenagers who do dumb things, like waving guns at each other. Like pulling the trigger just because they could heal.

Stiles told them not to take out the ones in the blue bag, but they had run out the others one. So Liam had pulled one out, and was aiming slightly to the right of Derek, and just as he was pulling the trigger, Stiles had yelled out. And Liam had startled. And turned.

It was like slow motion. The bullet leaving the canister. The smell of death getting increasingly closer. The sharp pain erupting in his chest.

And he stood there, one hand coming up to his chest where blood was flowing out. He looked down, watching it slip through his fingers. He fell.

…

He later remembers little bits and pieces. He remembers being strapped down to the back board and being loaded into the ambulance. He remembers the panicked voices of the EMTs as his blood turns black. He remembers Melissa McCalls ashen face as he was wheeled into the ER. He remembers hearing shouting and then someone grasping his hand. He remembers being calm.

…

He wakes up slowly, antiseptic assaulting his nose. He can feel someone holding his hand, their head making a dent in his mattress. He wants to open his eyes, but they feel too heavy. He wants to squeeze back the familiar hand in his, but everything hurts. Its burns while he breathes, and has a wet sound.

The person beside him snuffles in their sleep.

He can smell the empty pudding cup in the trash can, and the stench of three day old clothes. And he can also smell the one thing he always wanted with him; Stiles.

…

He woke up again when the sun was setting; he eyes opening to see the small television in the corner of the roomed muted and with subtitles on.

Stiles is eating another pudding cup while watching Modern Family, and it is a sight to behold. Stiles looked liked he neither showered nor slept for however long he had been at Derek's side, hair sticking to his forward and large bags under his eyes.

"Stiles," He groaned, trying to stretch a hand towards the younger boy. Stiles had to do a double-take before he realized Derek was awake.

"Hey Sourwolf," Stiles said softly, intertwining their fingers, "Everything is going to be alright."


End file.
